Home Is Behind
by DuckieKay
Summary: "Only those who will risk going to far can possibly find out how far one can go." T.S. Scott What if three hobbits left the Shire instead of only one? First story, comments/criticism greatly appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

Prisca Sandybank's hair whipped around her face as she crashed through the trees, jumping over fallen logs, and dodging tree limbs. She stumbled to a stop as she reached a clearing. A river lay before her, quietly running over rocks. Sitting shoulder deep in the warm water was Esmerelda Took, know as Esmer by others. Her curls were matted down around her shoulders as she looked up at her newly arrived friend. Mungo Deepdelver dozed off to the side, his pipe sat loosely between his teeth, smoke filling his nostrils and then blowing out his mouth to repeat the process all over again.

"Mungo!" Prisca shouted, shoving him with her leg, "Get up!"

Esmer, seeing her friends excitement, climbed onto the grassy river bank and began ringing out her dripping dress. "Prisca, what on Earth has you so flustered?" She gathered her things and came to stand with her friends.

"Gandalf the Grey, the wizard! He's at Bilbo's!" Prisca excitedly replied, helping her Esmer pull Mungo to his feet.

"Gandalf?" Mungo eyed her curiously.

"Yes!" Prisca nodded, "I saw him with my own eyes! He was speaking with Bilbo. Said something about an adventure."

This made Esmer's ears perk up, "Adventure?"

Once again, Prisca nodded feverishly, "He said, 'I'm looking for someone to share in an adventure.'" She tried to mock Gandalf as well as she could, standing tall and making her voice deep.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Esmer looked between her friends, "Let's go!" She took off the way Prisca had come, not waiting for her friends. Esmer was the adventurous Hobbit of the three. She always wanted to know what lay beyond the Shire, and Gandalf's interest in someone to join him on a adventure seemed like the best way to find out.

Prisca and Mungo followed closely behind, just as excited to see Gandalf as their friend, but not as excited for the adventure. Prisca liked the idea of seeing other lands and kingdoms in Middle-Earth but the thought of what might lay just outside the comfort of the Shire made her feel anxious. As for Mungo, he'd just rather stay next to the river in the Shire, smoking and reading for the rest of his life.

"C'mon!" Esmer yelled back at them as she picked up speed. The other two exchanged an eye roll but raced after her.

As they reached Bag End, Gandalf was walking away in the other direction, humming something under his breath. All three Hobbits stopped, and let out a dejected sigh.

Mungo was the first to push the two others along, seeing that it was supper time.

"Come along. Maybe he'll be back." Esmer and Prisca both let out another sigh but followed Mungo towards their homes. As they passed by Bag End, Esmer looked up at Bilbo's cozy room just in time to see a small symbol glow blue and then fade to black.

"Oy! Look at that!" She elbowed her friends, pointing at the mark.

"What is that?" Prisca's eyebrows furrowed together.

"A mark, I'd say." Mungo replied dumbly, earning annoyed looks from both girls.

"What about you, Esmer. What do you believe it is?" Prisca turned to her friend.

Esmer was smiling widely, eyes practically glowing with excitement, "Adventure."

Prisca was the first to see the strange traveller appear on Bilbo's doorstep as she tended her garden in the last bit of sunlight. She immediately raced to Esmer's and then to Mungo's which led to extensive persuasion and pulling him away from his dinner.

"Come on, you lug!" Esmer pulled on Mungo's sleeve as they ran down the stone way towards Bilbo's home. Mungo stumbled behind her, grumbling about the food that was getting cold back home.

"Shut it! Both of you!" Prisca shushed them as they arrived at Bag End. They stood, staring into the window, watching shadows on the wall in Bilbo's home. Suddenly a figure appeared at the window and all three dropped to the ground.

"I can't hear anything!" Esmer hissed. Against protests from her friends, she began crawling towards the now closed window.

"Fool of a Took." Prisca breathed before following after the other halfling. Mungo glanced around him, and reluctantly began crawling.

Esmer was standing under the window, trying to hear what was being said, but there was too much commotion about for her to hear anything worth hearing.

"Anything?" Prisca asked still lying on her stomach. Esmer just waved her off.

Mungo stood then, brushing himself off. He had already had quite enough of this.

"Mungo," Esmer stepped away from the window, "Give me a boost, will you?"

There was a silent argument between the two, before Mungo dropped to his knees under the window and let Esmer step onto his back.

Her head peeked over the window sill and through the slitted shutters, she could just make out the 13 forms of, "Dwarves. And Gandalf. Something about a dragon and a key, and a mountain."

Mungo moved underneath her, his hands and feet hurting. Esmer lost her balances letting out a squeak as she fell back into Prisca and they tumbled to the ground. Just as they untangled themselves from the weeds and vines, two shadows appeared from the window.

"What do we have here, brother?" One of them asked. The three Hobbits crowded together, knowing they were in trouble.

"Spies? Peepers?" The other replied.

"What gives you the right to eavesdrop on a private conversation?" A tall Dwarf with dark hair and hard eyes, demanded.

"We-we weren't dropping any ease." Esmer whimpered. She had been pushed forward when they were crowded by the Dwarves, as her friends cowered behind her. "Well, yes, yes we were but, we didn't mean anything by it. Honest."

Nothing she said seemed to go over well with the Master Dwarf and she was trembling terribly.

"Leave them be, Thorin," an old, white haired Dwarf stepped forward, "They seem innocent enough." All three Hobbits nodded their heads.

"Then why were you beneath the window?" Thorin turned back to them.

Esmer swallowed, searching for words, "We-we saw the mark on the door, thought we'd see if everything was alright with my cousin, Bilbo."

"And you didn't think of trying the door?" Gandalf asked from the doorway.

Esmer and the others turned quickly to him.

"We're awfully sorry, Gandalf," Prisca spoke this time, "It won't happen again. Honest. We'll just be on our way." With this she pulled Mungo and Esmer towards the door.

"Dont not try any tricks, Miss Took." Gandalf warned as the three Hobbits shuffled out the doorway. Esmer's eyes widened but she nodded, swallowing.

Prisca practically dragged Esmer back to her home, arguing with her the entire way.

"Remember what that Dwarf said, that was a private conversation. That we weren't invited to. We don't belong outside the Shire, Esmer. Just go to bed." Prisca ordered her friend. Esmer hissed something under her breath but did as her friend ordered.

**So there's the first chapter. Please, please, please tell me what you think. I would love to get some feedback (good or bad) on this. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Esmer trudged to Prisca's house, still not entirely happy with the outcome of last night.

"For heaven's sake, Esmer, if Gandalf wanted us to come along, he would of asked us! He would of put one of those marks on our doors!" Prisca pulled weeds from her garden, stopping to look knowingly at her friend.

Esmer sat on the fence post, tying strands of grass together. She blew out a puff of hair, trying to remove the curls from her face and stared back at her friends. Just as Mungo appeared at the Gate another figure raced passed. All three Hobbits turned to see Bilbo racing down the pathway.

"Where are you going Bilbo?" One of Prisca's neighbors called after him.

"I'm going on an adventure!" Bilbo replied.

Prisca stared after him, a sudden pain in her gut. Tightening her grip on her hoe, she turned to say something to her friends but found, Mungo standing alone, a shocked expression on his face. Whipping her head back in the direction of which Bilbo ran, she saw Esmer racing after him.

Mungo and her exchanged a glance before racing after her.

They caught up to her, just as Bilbo was set on a horse. Esmer was crouched behind a tree, watching, listening.

"Esmeralda Took, you truly are the dumbest Hobbit I've met." Prisca growled. Esmer just looked at her.

"Why don't you want to go on an adventure?" She said, turning fully to the other female, "Why don't you want to see what's out there? To one day be able to tell tales of your adventures. How can you be content with spending the rest of your life in your garden?"

Prisca bit her lip, thinking. She glanced at Mungo. He had the same thoughtful look on his face.

"Adventure is just beyond our grasp, Pris. Dragons. Kingdoms. Elves. All just a step away." Esmer's voice was pleading.

"Wait!" The three Hobbits bounded after the Company and their horses, completely out of breath and legs burning.

"You three again?" A Dwarf, with a funny looking hat, in Mungo's opinion, said turning in his saddle.

"We wish to accompany you, or more or less, Bilbo on this adventure. Quest. Mission. Thing." Esmer gasped for air.

Thorin and Gandalf both circled back around to them.

"And what makes you think you're fit for anything outside of your home?" Thoring loomed over them.

"Well, you see, Mungo here is an excellent cook. He could make a meal out of anything. And Prisca here, is a nurse and a good one at that. And I know how to use a sword fairly good."

There was a long pause, almost terrifying long pause. Thorin never looked away from them.

"Three more hands wouldn't hurt." Balin tried to reason with Thorin.

The leader just scoffed, "Three more mouths to feed. Three more Hobbits to protect."

Esmer's hand were sweating. She glanced out of the corner of her eye at her friends. Mungo was scanning over the Dwarves before them, while Prisca stood stock still, staring directly at Thorin.

"We can fend for ourselves," she spoke, stepping into line with Esmer, "We won't be a bother. And we'll do whatever is asked of us."

Esmer looked from her friend to the Dwarf above them, "We will not disappoint you."

Mungo was placed behind Gandalf, as Gandalf's horse was larger than the others, while Esmer and Prisca were seated behind the Durin brothers. Besides Thorin and the bald Dwarf, Dwalin, the Hobbits seemed to be quite liked by the others. Bombur and Mungo were chatting about dinner and meals, while the two females watched in awe as they left the comfort of the Shire and ventured into the world of Middle-Earth.

"No! Wait!" Bilbo shouted up ahead, drawing everyone's attention. He has stopped his pony and was patted his pockets. "We have to turn around!"

The others stopped, seeming annoyed with the small being.

"What on Earth is the matter?" Gandalf questioned, turning to face the Hobbit.

"I forgot my handkerchief." Bilbo continued patting his pockets, but looked up at Gandalf. A groan rose from the Dwarves, and Gandalf just simply blinked at Bilbo.

"Here," The Dwarf with the strange hat, Bofur, ripped the hem of his tunic and tossed it to a disgusted Bilbo, "Use this!"

Bilbo held it away from him with two fingers, nose scrunched up in disgust. The others laughed at his expression. Even the other Hobbits chuckled at Bilbo's misfortune.

"Move on!" Thorin commanded from the front, and the fun seized. The ponies began trudging ahead once more and no one spoke.

As they continued on through the woods, Esmer could help but smile. She had dreamt of this day since she was a child. Seeing things as they were outside the Shire. Going to extraordinary places. Meeting extraordinary beings, races. She had always heard stories of Elves, Wizards, and even Dwarves. And now she was traveling among thirteen Dwarves and a Wizard. Come what may, she did not care.

"Home is now behind you, the world is ahead." Gandalf said to Bilbo up ahead. Esmer looked to Prisca, who smiled back at her.

After hours of riding and the sun setting, The Company finally settled down for the night. They camped on the edge of a cliff, shielded by rock.

"Make a fire," Thorin ordered the three Hobbits, "Small, we don't need to attract anything to us."

Immediately, the trio began collecting logs and twigs, wanting not to displease Thorin. After a few failed attempts, they had a small fire going. Mungo made dinner that night with meat the Dwarves had brought with them and vegetables from the Shire. After dinner, most of them laid down to sleep, Fili and Kili having first watch.

All four Hobbits were wide awake, Bilbo feeding his pony and the trio seated around the fire with the Durin Brothers. Fili was in the middle of telling a story when a shriek filled the air. Immediately, everyone stiffened, looking out into the darkness.

"What was that?" Mungo swallowed, looking to the others.

"Orcs." The youngest Durin Brother muttered back.

"Orcs?" Bilbo had moved a deal closer to the others, standing just behind Prisca now. Each one of them terrified.

Fili nodded, "Throat-cutters. There'll be dozens of them out there. The lowlands are crawling with them.

"They strike in the wee small hours," Kili added, "When everyone's asleep."

He turned to look at the cowering females, who huddled close together, watching him and his brother intently.

"Quick and quiet. No screams, just lots of blood." The fire reflected in his eyes as he smirked at the girls. Esmer's scared expression turned to shock as she caught on to the brothers' joke. Leaning forward, she punched Kili in the arm, muttering something about the crude joke as she did so. Both brothers laughed, Kili rubbing his arms playfully.

"You think that's funny?" Thorin snapped. Immediately the laughter stopped. "You think a night raid by Orcs is a joke?" The brothers shrunk, shaking there heads.

"We meant nothing by it." Kili explained, not making eye contact with his Uncle.

Thorin turned away, "No, you didn't. You know nothing of the world." He walked away, stopping at the edge of the cliff.

Balin appeared at the entrance of the cave, hands folded together, "Don't mind him. Thorin has more cause than most to hate Orcs."

With the Hobbits attention focused on the old Dwarf, he began telling them the tale of Erebor, and the Battle of Azanulbizar. The Hobbits were captivated by the story, never taking their eyes away from the Dwarf. Soon everyone was up and listening to Balin tell the all too familiar tale.

"And I thought to myself then, there is one who I could follow," he and the others turned to look at Thorin, "One I could call King." The leader of the Company turned to see them all watching him, all on their feet.

"What of the Pale Orc? What happened to him?" Esmer questioned, not wanting the story to end.

"He slunk back into the hole whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago." Thorin replied, stepping around her with a stiff expression.

Soon things died down once more and they settled into a comfortable sleep. None of them knew a pack of Orcs lay just a few hundreds yards away, watching them.

**Second Chapter. Once again, feedback would be great! **


	3. Chapter 3

It had been raining since they woke the next morning. Actually, it had been the rain that had woken them up in the first place. Now they were trudging along, far passed annoyed with the constant beating of cold rain drops.

"Mr. Gandalf, can't you don something about this deluge?" Dori asked over a clap of thunder. Mungo looked up at the dark sky, blinking as rain fell into his eyes.

"It's raining, Master Dwarf, and it will continue to rain until the rain done," Gandalf stated, "If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another wizard." The Hobbits giggled, ducking down to avoid as much rain as possible. Esmer learned that if she leaned a certain way, Kili's bow would block the rain from falling directly on her face. This made the ride somewhat more comfortable.

"Esmer," Kili looked over his shoulder at the small Hobbit, "How good are you with a sword?"

Esmer shifted some, shrugging, "Good enough, I suppose. I mean, I used to pretend with my brother, but I've never actually been in the situation to use one."

"What about your friends? Have they had any experience with a weapon of any sort?"

Esmer glanced to Prisca who rode with Bilbo, "Prisca never has. Fighting isn't her strong suit, and Mungo," She glanced at Mungo, who was trying to light his pipe, "Mungo shouldn't be allowed a sharp object, by any means." She could feel Kili chuckle and caught herself smiling as well.

"My brother and I will have to teach you, then." He said, looking ahead. Esmer smiled, blinking away the water that rain into her eyes.

"What made you come along?" Bilbo asked Prisca as they rocked back and forth on the pony.

"Esmer. She just couldn't stay away from the thought of an adventure." Prisca replied with a chuckle. She glanced back at her friend, seeing her laughing at something one of the others had said. She turned back, looked down at the ground below them, "And because you couldn't go on alone."

Bilbo glanced over his shoulder at her, eyebrows furrowed together.

"You're my friend, Bilbo. Even without Esmer, I would have tried to join this quest. You'll need a familiar face as time drags on."

Bilbo smiled at this, letting the words sink in and warm his heart. The ride continued on in a happy, comfortable silence.

The rain stopped and the clouds disappeared around mid afternoon and the sun shone bright and hot on the Company. By the time they stopped to camp for the night, they were nearly dry.

Fili and Kili were ordered to watch the ponies, but took the three hobbits with them for a few lessons on wielding a sword.

"Now the trick is to find the balance point. Find a grip that is comfortable for you." Fili handed Prisca his blade, letting her adjust it until it felt as comfortable as possible. It was heavy for the small Hobbit, but she would have to get used to it.

"Try a few simple strokes. Swinging it in front of you." He added. She did so, smiling as she watched the blade move in front of her.

"Now, try to fend off a few attacks." Kili brandished his own sword, and carefully advanced on Prisca, letting her swat away his blade.

"Good. Very good." He laughed as she dropped the heavy weapon. Her arm was burning and she was out of breath.

The other two went through the same lesson. Find a comfortable grip, swing, and fend. All three weren't as bad as expected. As Mungo and Prisca sat in the tall grass, eating berries and talking excitedly about their lesson, Esmer was admiring Kili's bow.

"Would you like to try it?" Kili came up behind her. She jumped slightly, dropping the weapon to the ground. Embarrassed, she quickly bent to pick it up.

"Come. It's easy." Kili took it from her, leading her to an open area in front of a tree stump. He handed it back to her, taking a dagger and pinning a piece of cloth to the stump.

"Alright. It's simply, really," He stepped back over to Esmer, "Stand with your legs slightly apart," Esmer did as he said, "Good, now turning so that you standing parallel with the stump," she did this as well, "Right, now here." He placed an arrow in her hand, smiling at her terrified expression.

"Place one hand here," he took her small hand and moved it where the bow curved out, "Hold tightly, you want it to stay still."

Stepping around her, he raised her left arm, holding the arrow, to the bowstring, "Hold this loosely, but not to loose. You want the arrow to be able to release quickly." Esmer listened intently, doing everything he told her to.

"Line the top of the arrow head just above the center," his hand helped guide her, "take a deep breath," Esmer sucked in the warm, summer air, "And let go."

Esmer didn't have time to register the fact that she had let go of the arrow, before it embedded itself into the stump, pinning the cloth their. She felt the warmth of Kili step away, and lowered the bow. A triumphantly smile spread on her face as she watched Kili pull the arrow from the stump.

"Very good," he smiled at her, "But you won't always have that much time. I'll teach you how to be quicker some other time. Fili and I must tend to the ponies now."

Esmer thanked the young Dwarf, handing him back his bow and following him back to the others. The sun had begun to set and they were ordered to build a fire for Mungo and Bombur to cook over. All three were exhausted from traveling and sore from earlier, but collected enough logs and twigs to burn a fire for days.

Bilbo has grown increasingly worried about Gandalf not returning and paced anxiously around the outskirts of camp. Prisca watched him over the crackling flames, worry creasing her brow.

"Go talk to him. Calm him down." Mungo spoke next to her, stirring something in a large cauldron. Prisca looked from him to Bilbo once more, before she stood.

"You shouldn't worry," She spoke softly as she approached him, "More chances than none, that he knows what he's doing."

Bilbo turned to her, still worried, "It's not him, I'm worried about."

"Then what? We haven't run into any trouble. Haven't even come close." Prisca leaned against a tree trunk.

"That's what concerns me." Bilbo mumbled back. Prisca crossed her arms. He was tense. She watched him continue to pace, looking out over the vast valley, searching.

"He's been gone a long time." He sighed, looking at the others.

"Who?" Bofur asked over a bowl of steaming soup.

Bilbo stepped over to him, Prisca following, "Gandalf." Everyone seemed to brush this off easily.

"He's a Wizard. He does what he pleases." Bofur replied. Bilbo looked to Prisca, who gave him a pointed look.

"Here do us a favor," the Dwarf stepped over to him, handing him two hot bowls, "Take these to the lads. They have to try some of Mungo's delicious soup."

Bilbo did as Bofur asked, hurrying into the dark forest to find the brothers. Prisca watched him disappear before flopping down between her friends.

"Here. Take this and calm down." Mungo handed her a bowl and spoon.

"Mungo, I do believe, this is the best soup I've ever had the pleasure of eating." Bofur spoke over his third bowl. Mungo smiled widely, ducking his head down in response, earning an elbow to the side from Prisca.

"Thank you." He mumbled, looking back at Bofur briefly.

"Once we reclaim our home, I might make you stay, just to cook me meals, laddie." The dwarf continued.

Mungo felt his cheeks redden, looking back at the ground, but before he could say another, Fili burst through the trees.

"Trolls! Camping just a few yards away. They have Bilbo."

The others were up and running into the dark forest in seconds. The hobbits were handed small blades of their own as they hid in the shadows.

"Where's Kili?" Esmer hissed to Fili. He glanced around for his younger brother, turning back to her with a wide eyed expression. A sudden roar filled the air, bringing both their attention back to the trolls.

"Drop him!" Kili slashed his sword around, glaring up at the three trolls.

"You what?" The one dangling Bilbo by his foot asked.

"I said, drop him!" Kili ordered. The troll smirked, tossing Bilbo at Kili. Both tumbled to the ground as the others charged out of the shadows around them.

The three Hobbits didn't know exactly what they were doing, but whatever it was, they were having just as much luck as the others.

Soon the entire Company had been captured. Some were tied to a spit, rotating over the large fire, while others were secured in sacks. Esmer and Prisca were squashed between Dwarves, trying to free their tiny bodies.

"Why don't you want to go on an adventure? Why don't you want to see what's out there?" Prisca mocked Esmer from days before, giving her an annoyed, pointed look. Esmer just kicked her shin.

"Dont bother cooking them," the first troll spoke, "Lets just sit on them and squash them into jelly."

The second Troll shook his head, "They should be sauteed."

Esmer and Prisca exchanged a glance with Mungo as he rotated on the spit. His face was red from the heat and full of worry. The rest of the Company began yelling and thrashing about. Someone had to do something fast. But not matter how they turned or squirmed, they could get free.

Suddenly, Bilbo jumped to his feet, "Wait! You can't eat them!"

The Trolls and the Company stopped what they were doing to look at the Hobbit.

"I mean have you smelt them?" He added, raising an eyebrow. Another wave of protests interrupted him, and Fili kicked him hard.

"What do you know about cooking Dwarf?" The Tom Troll asked, leaning down to Bilbo.

"Uh, the secret to, um, cooking Dwarf," Bilbo stuttered, tryin to come up with something quick, "Is, is to skin them first!" Once again, the Dwarves were in an uproar, all except Thorin, who just laid, annoyed in his sack. Prisca and Esmer wore the same expression.

Suddenly, Bombur was dangling by his feet in one of the a Trolls grasp. He dangled the large Dwarf over his mouth, about to drop him in. Esmer felt herself tense up against her friend, shutting her eyes tightly.

"Wait! No, you can't eat that one!" Bilbo's voice sent a wave of relief through both female Hobbits and Bombur.

"He's infected!

"You what?" The Troll continued to hold Bombur by his feet but dropped him away from his mouth.

"Yeah," Bilbo swallowed, "He's got, worms. In his tubes!" With that, the Troll tossed Bombur onto the others, a groan escaping them as he rolled off.

"We don't have parasites," Kili shouted childishly, "You have parasites!" The other joined in, yelling angrily at Bilbo. He gave a pleading look and with a swift kick from Thorin to his youngest nephew, they quieted.

"I've got parasites as big as my arm!" Dori shouted.

"Mine are the biggest parasites. I have huge parasites!"

Bilbo shook his head, knowing the plan had fallen through.

"What about the lady blurrahobbits?" Tom Troll went to reach for the two small females, "They don't have parasites."

"They gave us the parasites!" Bofur yelled from the spit.

Esmer and Prisca instantly stopped squirming, faces in shock.

"Sorry lasses." Bofur called from the other side of the spit.

Tom pulled away, "What would you have us do, then, let 'em go?"

Esmer pouted next to Prisca, glaring at Bofur, "Once I get my hands on him."

Prisca kicked her, "He was only trying to help. He meant nothing by it. It saved our lives. Or at least bought us ti-"

"The dawn will take you all!" Gandalf appeared above the captured Company, splitting the rock he stood on in two. It separated, letting in the first of the morning light, and turning the Trolls to stone.

Once everyone was safely back on the ground and out of the sacks, the Company gathered their things to continue on the journey.

"We're making a detour." Thorin ordered. He had stepped to the side with Gandalf briefly, taking in hushed voices.

"There might be a troll cave nearby with weapons." The Company didn't seem too disappointed in not leaving immediately and they split into groups in search of a cave.

Prisca, Mungo, and Esmer searched through thick brush, cutting away at vines and dead plants.

"Look up there." Mungo panted, sweating heavily. The two girls turned to see a small cavern, with what looked like a cave on the left.

"I think we found something!" Esmer yelled back to the others. They hurried towards the small cavern, the others joining them from different sides.

The three Hobbits were right. They had found something. They could tell by the smell escaping the dark tunnel, that Trolls had been here.

Thorin, Gandalf, and Bilbo were the first to go in, his nephew right behind him, and the hobbits next. The others followed behind, quickly.

"Oh, whats that stench?" Nori asked, plugging his nose. The trio of Hobbits mocked his actions, wanting nothing more than to just turn around and leave.

"Its a Troll hoard," Gandalf said from up ahead, "Be careful what you touch!"

Esmer and Prisca, drew their arms in closer to their body as well as holding their dresses up away from the ground. Mungo slipped on something, falling backwards. Luckily, Bofur caught him in time, and helped him steady himself.

"Seems a shame just to leave it lying around," he said, turning to riffle through a large pot of gold and jewels, "Anyone could take it."

Prisca and Esmer looked around them, jaws dropped in awe. Even for two girls who didn't fancy jewelry much, this was a bit overwhelming. But what really caught their attention, was the stack of small blades, shining in the small amount of light. Grabbing Mungo by the collar of his shirt, they hurried over to the weapons.

"Look about your size." Fili said from beside Prisca. He was examining a larger blade, running his finger across it.

"Take them," Thorin voice was low, "You'll need them." The Hobbits didn't hesitate grabbing the weapon of their choice. Mungo chose a club. It was sturdy and heavy, and would suit him the best. Prisca decided on two swords, well daggers to a man, but all the same, sharp enough to do the job. And Esmer decided on the small sword with emeralds encrusted on the butt end.

As they explored the cave more, searching for anything else that might aid them on their, Esmer couldn't help but be drawn to the goblet of gold jewelry before her. She pulled out a thing, golden chain, holding it up in front of her. A sapphire pendant hung from it, glinting in the sunlight. "Beautiful necklace." Kili's voice made her jump. She placed the jewel back in the goblet and smiled at her feet. Picking up her new sword, she scooted around him, leaving him smiling to himself.

"Let's move on. Nothing else here for us." Thorin spoke, already at the entrance. The others stopped what they were doing, following their leader out of the cave. Bofur, Nori, and Gloin were all bent over a hole they had dug, burying a chest of gold.

"We're making a long term deposit." Gloin spoke as Prisca passed, laughing. She nodded in understanding, still laughing.

Outside, she fought about with her friends, earning extra practice while they waited for Thorin to push them forward. Suddenly, he stepped between them, silencing them. They all stood silently, looking around them.

"Something's coming!" Thorin shouted and the Company raced off into the forest.

**Hopefully someone is reading and enjoying this... if you are thank you for taking the time to read it. :) **


	4. Chapter 4

Mungo had just jumped from a tree trunk to the soft ground, when a bundle of brown fur landed where she once stood.

"Thieves! Fire! Murder!" A small man, sitting behind the brown bundle of fur, shouted frantically. Mungo stumbled back into Bilbo and the others.

"Radagast!" Gandalf stepped forward, his voice full of concern, "What on Earth are you doing here?"

The small man, Radagast, looked around frantically, the rabbits pulling his sled sniffed about. "Something's terribly wrong!" he said, turning to Gandalf. He opened and closed his mouth several times, the Company all watching him.

"Oh give me a moment," his eyebrows furrowed together, "I had a thought."

Prisca leaned into her friends, whispering out of the corner of his mouth, "This man's a quack."

Mungo nodded in agreement while Esmer shrugged, smiling some, "I think he's kind of cute."

At that moment, Gandalf pulled a walking stick bug from Radagast's mouth. Mungo raised his eyebrows at Esmer, who scrunched up her nose in disgust. Then, the two Wizards excused themselves from the others and ventured further into the trees to talk privately. The others sat around, trying to entertain themselves for the time being. Thorin paced around, wanting nothing more than to continue on. They had already wasted too much time with the Trolls. Before he could say anything though, a howl echoed through the forest. Everyone was up on their feet, weapons ready.

"Was that a wolf?" Bilbo inched closer to the others, "Are there wolves out here?"

Bofur appeared next to him, "Wolves. That was no wolf."

The four Hobbits exchanged a glance, tightening their grips on their weapons.

Mungo was shoved suddenly into Bofur's side. The Dwarf caught him, standing him up straight as a Warg landed where Mungo once stood. Thorin swung his sword once, killing the beast immediately. Another Warg appeared, leaping to attack Thorin, but Kili shot it with an arrow before it could reach his uncle. Dwalin finished it off.

"Warg-Scout," Thorin panted, "which means an Orc pack isn't far behind."

"Who did you tell about your quest, beyond your kin?" Gandalf turned to him, voice sharp.

Thorin shook his head, "No one."

The entire company exchanged a glance, worry on everyone's face.

"Who did you tell?" Gandalf pressed.

"No one I swear. What in Durin's name is going on?" Thorin replied.

"Should we just be standing here?" Esmer glanced around frantically. Her hand rested on the hilt of her sword. Kili stepped around her, closer to his brother, both battle ready.

"You're being hunted." Gandalf's voice as low voice. Fear washed over the hobbits and they crowded together more.

"We have to get out of here!" Dwalin called from behind Mungo. The poor hobbit nearly jumped out of his skin at the dwarf's voice.

The other's agreed and turned back to where the ponies were waiting. Ori was the first to reach it, "The ponies have bolted!" Prisca turned to Esmer, giving her the usual, 'what have you gotten us into. Never trust a Took' look and Esmer just shrugged apologetically.

"I will draw them off!" The small brown wizard spook, stepping over to his rabbit.

Even Gandalf thought that was a bad idea, "These are Gundabad Wargs, they will outrun you."

Radagast stood as tall as he could, and looked Gandalf in the eye, "These are Rhosgobel Rabbits; I'd like to see them try."

This was enough to make Esmer beam. She turned to her friends, smiling widely, "Ador-" Suddenly, Kili was pulling in the other direction of which they came.

The four hobbits stumbled to keep up with the others as well as stay out of sight of the Orcs following Radagast around the plains.

"Come on!" Gandalf said from up ahead and the others followed.

Mungo's chest heaved up and down as Esmer pulled him behind her.

"Keep up!" She hissed at him, worry lacing her voice.

From a ways away, they could hear the Wargs barking. A dull rumbled of their feet pounding against the ground, kept the hobbits on their toes. Suddenly they stopped. Radagast had unknowingly led the Wargs right in front of them. Prisca had just come to a stop when Ori raced by her. Thorin grabbed his collar, pulling him back to the others.

"Ori! No! Come back!"

The young dwarf was instantly scowled by his brothers and pushed deeper into the group as protection. Esmer gave him a small smile of comfort.

A moment later, they are given the clear to continue on.

"Where are you leading us?" Thorin growled to Gandalf as the others ran on.

Instead of answering him, the wizard just waved him on, taking a deep breath and glancing behind him.

As the wargs followed Radagast across the field, one of the nasty creatures paused. It sniffed the air, it's rider doing the same. With a snarl, the creature took off to the right, following the new scent.

Once again, the company pressed against a large boulder, panting and readying themselves for the next spurt of running. Above them suddenly, is the growl of the Warg. Terror washes over Prisca as she grabbed her friends arm. Esmer looked back at her, the same terror in her eyes. She turned just in time to see Kili, who was standing next to her, step away from the outcropping rock, readying his bow. He was able to knock the Warg to the ground, stunning both the creature and the Orc riding it. Immediately the dwarves are on them. Its a flurry of metal and cries of pain and then silence. Esmer broke away from the group, peaking around the rock.

"They've heard us!" She spun around quickly to the others. Howls from Radagast's pursuers only verified her statement.

"Run!" Gandalf bellowed.

Not a moment was spared, before they were running once again. Stumbling and tripping even more now than they were before.

Suddenly they were surrounded, cornered in a small grassy plain.

"What do we do?" Prisca asked no one in particular. She grabbed at Esmer and Mungo, keeping them close.

"This way! Quickly!" Gandalf directed them another way, only to be stopped by more oncoming attackers.

"There's more coming!" Kili shouted, already pulling an arrow from his sheath.

"Kili!" Thorin yelled to his nephew, "Shoot them!"

As ordered, the young dwarf began firing at the approaching wargs. He managed to kill a few, as well as a few Orcs, but they were getting closer and he was running out of arrows.

"Where's Gandalf?" Mungo looked around, hanging on Prisca's arm. The other hobbits glanced around as well, looking for the Wizard.

"He's abandoned us!" Dwalin replied. He stood next to Thorin. Both of them grew their swords.

"Hold your ground!" Thorin called out.

Esmer pulled her sword from her side. Hands shaking, she held it out in front of her, knowing she may have to use it, but praying she wouldn't have to.

Next to her, Prisca and Mungo looked on fearfully.

"This way, you fools!" Gandalf's voice made Esmer let out a thankful sob and she let Mungo drag her away from the approaching Wargs. The next thing she knew she was being pushed down a hole in the ground into a dark cave. The others were there, helping her to her feet. Thorin and Kili were the last to slide into the cave. A horn bellowing throughout the grasslands and down into the cool cave. The group crowded together, listening to the sounds above. They stumbled into each other, away from the entrance as an Orc rolled to their feet. An arrow protruded from it's body.

Thorin knelt down, pulling out the small wood. He looked it over for a moment before tossing it away, "Elves."

As the others stood around the dead creature, Dwalin explored down the corridor to their left.

"I cannot see where the pathway leads! Should we follow it or no?" He called from a ways down.

Bofur is the first to reply, "Follow it of course!" and hurries after him. Mungo and the girls are behind him, followed by the others.

The path narrows at some points, but none that the company can't squeeze through. Just as Esmer was about to complain about them getting themselves lost and even more off course than they should of, the pathway opened up. The sound of running water and birds chirping brought a certain calmness to her.

She let out a small gasp as she stared at the valley before her.

"The Valley of Imradis," Gandalf said from behind her, "In the Common Tongue, it's known by another name."

"Rivendell." Bilbo and Esmer breathed simultaneously.

**Sorry to anybody reading, that this took so long. I just got a new job and it's kinda taken over my and I'm just kinda lazy. Promise I'll post sooner. Thanks for reading! I really really really really appreciate it!**


	5. Chapter 5

The trio of hobbits, as well as Bilbo, stared in awe at the beauty around them. Only a few times had they seen an elf around the Shire, and they were only traveling and didn't do Rivendell any justice. This place was magnificent.

"Keep close." Kili mumbled into Esmer's ear, grabbing her arm and pulling her into to the circle of dwarves.

She glared at him, but decided against an argument.

As they neared a large flight of stairs, a dark haired elf hurried towards them.

"Mithrandir." He held out his arms to Gandalf, who sauntered up to him.

"Ah Lindr!" Gandalf replied.

The two talked amongst themselves, as the dwarves whispered back and forth. Still, the hobbits continued to bask in the beauty of this home, spinning around in circles, smiles on their faces.

Esmer's heart was doing flips as she tried to store everything sight into her mind. She had only dreamt of this place and read about it in stories. Never once did she imagine she'd ever set foot here.

"Do you think they have delicious food?" Mungo asked, leaning into her side.

She just nodded, not actually hearing what her friend had said, and watched a group of elves walk past.

Suddenly a horn blared through the courtyard where they stood, the same horn from the grasslands where they had been cornered by Orcs. Esmer and the others turned to see a large group of elves on horses galloping towards them. Immediately, the dwarves had their weapons ready and were closing in tightly around the four surprised hobbits. The elves circled the small group before one separated himself. Gandalf smiled, stepping up to the horse and it's rider.

"Lord Elrond." He said with a merry tone. Esmer grunted as she pushed her way to the front. Thorin and Dwalin stopped her, strong arms holding her against the group.

"We were hunting a pack of Orcs that came up from the South. We slew a number near the hidden pass." The elvish lord spoke as he dismounted his horse. The two men hugged as old friends before their conversation continued.

"Strange for orcs to come so close to our borders. Something or someone, has drawn them near."

Gandalf nodded, folding his hands together, "Ah, that might have been us."

The grip on Esmer became loose and Thorin stepped forward.

"Welcome Thorin, son of Thrain." Elrond smiled at the dwarf.

Thorin lifted his chin up some, "I do not believe we have met."

Elrond looked him over briefly before replying, "You have your grandfather's bearing.

knew Thror when he ruled under the Mountain."

Thorin made no pause, "Indeed; he made no mention of you."

Ignoring the slight insult, Elrond turned to the dwarves and began speaking in Elvish.

None of course, knew what he was saying and assumed the worst. Esmer was pulled back into the middle of the group, and Gloin stepped into her place,

"What is he saying? Does he offer us insult?"

"No, master Gloin, he's offering you food." Gandalf spoke exasperatedly .

"Ah well in that case," Gloin lowered his weapon, "lead on."

The dwarves and hobbits, sat around tables in the Elven court, eating, more or less, picking at their food.

"It's all vegetables." Mungo groaned to Prisca. She rolled her eyes, elbowing him in the side,

"Just eat it."

Esmer was stabbing at her leafy greens as well, the excitement of Rivendell dwindling

in her mind. She had always imagined large feasts with mounds of food, including meats, on large candlelit tables. This was far from that.

"Try it. Just a mouthful." Dori consoled his younger brother.

Ori picked up a leaf, studying it with a look of disgust, "I don't like green food."

More complaining about lack of taste and lack of meat was exchanged throughout the company and Prisca couldn't help but giggle at the circumstances. The music in the background, a harp, the sound of a waterfall somewhere around the corner, and birds singing just didn't seem fit for a group of dirty, dwarven men, or even three young hobbits.

At one point, her eyes wandered to Bilbo, who was talking quietly with Balin. The look on his face, made her smiling softly, but she looked to Esmer, who was laughing wholeheartedly at something Fili had said. She tried to act as if she was busying herself with something, but when she stole a glance at Bilbo once again, he was looking at her.

After dinner, Elrond, Gandalf, Thorin, and Bilbo excused themselves from the others and leave the company to make themselves at home. The dwarves packed up their things, ignoring the offers of rooms from the elves and find a small place to set up camp. The hobbits followed of course, thanking the Elves for their hospitality but knowing it would be wise to stay with the others.

Immediately after they find a place to camp, Gloin and Oin began collecting firewood. Prisca and Esmer are given a place to sleep, Fili giving them his brothers blanket to share.

"Some of us have manners." He chuckled, handing it over to Prisca. She smiled, thanking him.

Since the beginning of the journey, the dwarves had been out of place with the two girls. Like they weren't quite sure how to act around the two without seeming too masculine or too feminine. The two Durin brothers were a different story. Prisca knew why Kili was so kind to them. He fancied her shorter friend and was trying to be a gentleman. But Fili had never once been rude to any of the four hobbits. There was a certain air about him. As she thought about the two brothers and the entire company nonetheless, she went to work on her friends unruly curls, pulling them back into a plait that rested snugly against Esmer's head.

A few minutes later, Bofur had sausages roasting over the fire. The others huddled around, minding their own business, talking amongst each other or sitting in silence watching.

"Have you seen Bilbo?" Prisca asked leaning into her friends. Mungo glanced around the group, shaking his head as he did.

"Can't say I have. Did he come back after the meetin' with Thorin and the others?"

Prisca chewed her lip. She stood, smoothing out her clothing, "I'm going to look for him."

The other two followed her with their eyes.

"Alone?" Esmer asked, a tang of worry on her words.

Prisca smiled at her, "I'll be fine. Stay here and rest. I'll be back soon."

She turned around once again and left them as they were.

Moments later Kili appeared, a plate in both hands. Mungo took his greedily, immediately stuffing the warm sausages into his mouth.

"Thank you." Esmer smiled as Kili settled down next to her. Unlike her friend, she patiently waited for the meat to cool. An uneasiness fell over her as Kili's shoulder brushed hers. The thought of saying something ran through her mind, but all she could do was swallow and stare at her plate.

"Your hair. It's nice."

There it was. He had said something. And now she would have to respond. Swallowing once more, she smiled and looked up at him,

"Thank you. Prisca did it."

He looked over her, at her hair, still smiling, "I like it better up and away from your face."

Her smile faltered and she looked back at her plate.

"My father used to say that," When she looked back up at him, he looked embarrassed, cheeks turning a light crimson.

"He's alive and well," She added hastily, "I just, miss him, is all."

A smile spread across Kili's face once again, and he gave her a curt nod, "That's good."

"It is." Was all Esmer could get out.

"Kili!" Bofur called over his shoulder, summoning the young dwarf. A wave of relief washed over Esmer as Kili excused himself and left her to her thoughts.

It didn't take long for Prisca to find Bilbo. He was standing on an outlanding, staring up at the stars. He was humming something under his breath, completely unaware of Prisca.

"What's that?" She asked, making him jump.

He spun around quickly, chuckling and holding his chest, "That, that was just something I heard once. I- I think one of the dwarves sang it once."

Prisca stepped up beside him, smiling as she did, "It sounded beautiful."

"Maybe I can, teach it, to you, sometime." Bilbo cleared his throat, looking away from the female and back at the stars.

She stifled a laugh and looked up at the sky.

"I've always loved looking at the stars. Ever since I was a little girl," She spoke softly, "Esmer and I would spend all day in forest, climbing trees, swimming in the river and then we'd go to this clearing, that we were sure no one but us and Mungo knew about, and we'd stare up at the stars for hours, telling stories, both true and untrue," She paused, the smile on her face falling some, "I miss it." Bilbo looked at her confused.

"Miss what?"

"The Shire," She looked to him, "I still regret leaving. Honestly, Bilbo, how can any of us be help to them. None of us have the slightest idea what we're getting ourselves into. Esmer and Mungo are naive. They just see the adventure. What about the ending. What if it's horribly bitter?"

Bilbo shrugged, looking back at the small glowing fire that marked where the others were camping,

"Maybe a little happiness is worth a bitter end."

******So yeah, there is the fifth chapter of Home is Behind! Hope you guys enjoyed! If you have any questions, tips, comments, ANYTHING please please please feel free to review! It would be so awesome! Thank you for reading and again, hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
